1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly to pipelines executing more than one instruction set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern central processing units (CPU's) employ a pipeline which allow several instructions to be processed at one time. Each stage of the pipeline performs a function in executing or processing an instruction. Instructions generally enter the pipeline and complete the pipeline one at a time, since each stage can hold just one instruction.
Super-scalar CPU's have more than one pipeline. Thus, a CPU with two pipelines can have two instructions enter and complete the pipelines at a time. The maximum throughput of instructions is effectively doubled.